


The Champion

by Katherine



Category: The Fulfillment - LaVyrle Spencer
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It was unusual for a man to take sole charge of a child for a journey even so convenient as to a nearby farm. But let the neighbors whisper, if they did...





	The Champion

It was unusual for a man to take sole charge of a child for a journey even so convenient as to a nearby farm. But let the neighbors whisper, if they did; they had no worse to whisper about, after the long months of carefully-kept propriety. Aaron stood publicly as Sarah's father now and no one could gainsay his right, since he was married at last to her widowed mother.

Aaron kept careful hold of Sarah as she stared through the heavy fence. He wasn't sure how clearly she could see, yet. Didn't it take children time to grow into their eyesight, like kittens did?

They looked together at the Black Angus. That was the bull that his brother Jonathan had dreamed of, saved for. The reason why he had left the farm for those few days, the days when Aaron and Mary loved and made the child. Jonathan, never a talker, had confided to the bull-calf as he had never confided to Mary. 

The bull that in its trampling of Jonathan had set Mary free to become Aaron's wife in truth. In Aaron's secret heart she had been his already. Mary had been that to him since that day they stood together in the barn wearing the prior generation's wedding finery.

The people of Moran would not correct Aaron's role to uncle, now. As Mary's husband he could speak of himself as father to the child, with a deeper truth within that than any would guess.

He would take Sarah back home, soon. He could wish for a need to take a longer journey, one as a family. A train journey, and this time when Mary needed something he would say not "Mrs. Gray" and allow the porter to assume, but "my wife" clear as clear.

"Vindicator," he whispered.


End file.
